


Release

by Made of stars (wethepeople)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Grief, Kinda, Manga Spoilers, Nightmares, actually i dont even know what the definition of drabble is, basically i'm feeling things, looked up what that is, they're vague, this is not a drabble lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wethepeople/pseuds/Made%20of%20stars
Summary: Her eyes concentrate on a spot in the fuzzy darkness as she attempts to recall what had probably only been seconds of neurons firing.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> manga spoilers, read at own risk

Mikasa sits up in bed. Her breath comes out in short panicked wheezes. The darkness of the room fills her heart with heaviness and her stomach with static. Before she can process anything but her heart rate gradually calming, she feels the thin trail of tears inch slowly down her cheeks. 

Nightmare. 

She tries to remember what it had been. Her eyes concentrate on a spot in the fuzzy darkness as she attempts to recall what had probably only been seconds of neurons firing. 

She grips at the thin sheets below her as her mouth tightens like rope being pulled in opposite directions. Mikasa ignores the way her heart feels as if it had witnessed a thousand losses. It doesn’t stop the rush of tears that fill her eyes.

At her side, a mumbling person sits up groggily. The light of a lamp illuminates their figures as it paints them in a summery orange that reminds Mikasa a bit too much of something. It reminds her of an open afternoon sky, or a candle lit up against stone walls maybe.

When Mikasa turns to her, her heart both simultaneously speeds up and calms down. Immense relief fills her being. Warm golden brown eyes meet cool grey. 

Sasha doesn’t question Mikasa when she pulls her flush against her and holds her like she never wants to release her into the world. 

She doesn’t question the normally cool girl when she sobs into her shoulder as if she had already released her once, and the cruel world had never given her back. 

Mikasa would never forgive the world if it took her again.

**Author's Note:**

> So tbh I'm not a manga reader like at all, and i dont even ship sasha and mika romantically but knowing what happens :"( like it just makes me wanna give them a happier life
> 
> I really love their friendship. I don't know what actually caused my girl's death but I still wanted to write this sort of reincarnation Au??? I'm sorry I'm trash lmfao


End file.
